Full metal alchemist: honeymoon
by Zero2o1o
Summary: I thought of this well watching an episode of Full metal alchemist: brotherhood where Hughes told Edward that Whinry would make a good wife for him and as you may or may not know Edward and Whinry get married after the very last episode and they have a couple kids


Full metal honeymoon

Full metal alchemist: brotherhood fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

I thought of this well watching an episode of Full metal alchemist: brotherhood where Hughes told Edward that Whinry would make a good wife for him and as you may or may not know Edward and Whinry get married after the very last episode and they have a couple kids, sorry if I ruin the ending of the show for anyone, this fanfic will be of course be about Edward and Whinry's honeymoon. There will be a lot of very graphic content and cursing so if your under the age of 18 you shouldn't read this cause I don't want to get banned from and of course like always please leave comments and reviews I want to know what you guys think about the story. I DO NOT OWN Fullmetal Alchemist: brotherhood I'm just making a fanfiction, it belongs to Hiromu Arakawa and funimation so please don't sue me.

episode 65: Full metal honeymoon

The sun was sitting in a cloudless blue sky sending it's rays of warmth to the living things under it. It was early spring and the birds were out in force looking for food for their young chicks while a train was rolling down the tracks heading to the coastal town called Marina. On the train a tall young man with long blonde hair and golden eyes was sitting next to a very beautiful woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, the young man's name was Edward Elric the Fullmetal alchemist or he was, but he had to retire cause he could no longer do any more alchemy do to the fact he gave it up so his younger brother Alphonse could get his body and soul back. Ed missed being able to do alchemy it made his life so much easier but he had gotten used to living without it. Ed and Whinry had been friends since they were very little, they were like brother and sister but over the years they're feelings for each other had grown and sure enough they got married and were now heading to Marina for their honeymoon "Ed can you believe we're actually on our honeymoon?" Whinry asked her new husband who was looking out the window at the scenery clearly not really listening to what she was saying "ED!" The young woman yelled making Edward jump a little "what did you say Whinry?" Ed asked his wife who was looking at him angrily "I asked you can you believe we're on our honeymoon uuuuuh I wish you listen more" Whinry sighed shaking her head amazed her husband hadn't changed in all the years she known him "oh yeah it's great I wonder how Al's doing he sure can get in a lot of trouble by himself" Ed replied lying his chin on his palm "don't worry about him now shut up and give me a kiss" Whinry told Ed who laughed a little and then leaned over and kissed her on the lips. Once they broke their kiss Whinry laid her head on Ed's broad shoulder enjoying the time she would get to spend with him "I love you Edward" Whinry cooed kissing Ed on the cheek making the former state alchemist blush madly "I love you too Whinry" Ed replied rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment he wasn't used to telling people how he felt "oh I forgot how's your left leg?, I been meaning to ask you about it" Whinry commented looking down at her husband's left leg which was made of auto mail "it's fine stop worrying like you said we're on our honeymoon hehehehe you sure are a gear head sometimes" Ed laughed before being slapped in the back of the head making him reel in pain "ow what the hell was that for?" he asked covering his head wanting to protect it from another attack from his wife "you know Ed you sure can be a pain sometimes your lucky I love you so much" Whinry snapped at Ed making him shrink in fear of his wife's temper. After a minute of silent the couple shared a laugh before noticing a skinny man with short black hair and green eyes standing by their seat with a bottle in a bucket full of ice "hello this is from the older couple just a few chairs away" he said putting the bucket on the opposite chair from Edward and Whinry "we're not old enough to drink, but please thank the couple anyways" Ed replied feeling bad he had to return a gift "oh this isn't an non-alcoholic wine" the waiter told Ed smiling at him "please tell that couple thank you for the drink" Whinry said as she watched the waiter pour the drink into a couple of glasses then handed one glass to her then the other glass to Ed "sure thing" the waiter replied happily before heading off to deal with a drunken passager who was trying to climb out the window "sir please sit back down or else I'm going to call the train's guards" the waiter told the drunk who was halfway out the window "Ed can you please stop him from killing himself?" Whinry asked her husband who sighed deeply then got up and walked over to the drunk man's chair "hey idiot get your ass back in here or else I'm going to kick it myself" Ed yelled at the drunk man before grabbing him by the back of his shirt and pulled him back into the train and tossed him to the floor "who the fuck do you...think you...are ?" the drunk man asked clearly to drunk to speak correctly. Ed rolled his eyes he clearly didn't care how angry the drunk was he just wanted to get back to his wife "I'm Edward Elric the ...former full metal alchemist" Ed replied almost forgetting that he was no longer a state alchemist. The drunk got up angry he gotten thrown to the ground by some young punk he didn't know "I don't care...if...your the...fucking...führer himself I'm going to kick...your...face in...the drunk yelled before trying to punch Ed who stepped out of the way letting the drunk fall on to the empty chairs that was across from his own chairs "come on man don't make me knock you out I'm on my honeymoon and I don't really feel like having to fill out a report" Ed sighed folding his arms as he watched the drunk man try to get up again. Once the drunk was on his feet he tried to punch Ed who easily blocked the punch and then smacked the drunk man in the face with the back of his fist knocking him out completely. Then the drunk man fell to the train floor with a loud thud "Edward what the hell did you do?, I told you to stop him from killing himself not kill him!" Whinry yelled at her husband now wishing she had a wrench to throw at him "I didn't kill him he's just knocked out, you know I don't kill people" Edward replied a little ticked that Whinry was yelling at him as if he had broken his auto-mail again "wow your Edward Elric, can I have your autograph?" a small boy no more then ten years old asked with a huge smile on his little face and a piece of paper in one hand and a pen in the other "uh sure" Ed replied taking the pen and paper then signed it and gave it back to the boy who thanked him and ran off to show his family. Ed went back to his seat sighing deeply again "I thought I wouldn't have to deal with this crap anymore now that I'm retired" he groaned as he sat back now next to Whinry who was giggling a little "well Ed you did save the whole country from that homunculus named Father" Whinry laughed as her husband laid his head against the window while frowning "hello I'm John Tip I'm the train's guard and I wanted to thank you for dealing with that drunk mr. Elric" a well build man with brown hair and lime green eyes said holding his hand out to Ed who took it and shack it "it was nothing I was just doing what my wife was telling me to do" Ed replied before noticing the look he was getting from his wife "hahahahahahaha so you got married, Congratulations mr. and mrs. Elric I should leave you guys alone I'm sure you two have a lot to do" John said cheekily before going off to arrest the drunk man leaving Ed and Whinry to think about what he said "what the heck do you think he meant by things to do?" Ed asked now trying to think about what John had said. An evil smile formed on her face Whinry had an great idea "well Edward what do married couples do on their honeymoon?" Whinry replied lying one of her hands on her husband's lap. Ed thought about it for a little while then it hit him like a ton of bricks "wait you don't mean you want to have...sex" Ed said his mouth had fallen open in shock "well yeah Ed we're married now and well...don't you want to have children?" Whinry replied now blushing really hard at the thought of having sex with Edward.

The thought of having sex with Whinry sent shivers up and down Ed's body, he had always wanted to do it but knew better not to ask Whinry "we're a bit young to think about having kids don't you think?, hell we're not even in our 20's yet" Ed said while scratching the bottom part of his jaw with his pointer finger and blushing like crazy. Whinry was now looking at her feet she had always wanted a family mainly because the only family she had was her grandmother Pinako Rockbell and that just wasn't enough for Whinry anymore "Edward I know why you don't want kids, it's because your worried you're be like your dad but your nothing like him sure your a brilliant alchemist like Hohenheim was but unlike your dad you won't just leave your family for no good reason" Whinry told her husband who gave her a small smile then put his elbows on his lap and put his hands together "I always hated my dad for leaving my mom and never coming back but when Hohenheim was willing to give up his own life to save Al I realize he wasn't as bad as I thought" Ed replied remembering how much he wanted to get Al back after he gave up his soul to give Ed his right arm back so Edward could beat Father but he couldn't think of anything till his father offered to give his own life so Edward could get Al's body and soul back. The fact that Edward would always put people ahead of himself was one of the reasons Whinry had fallen in love with him, that and he had been her friend as long as she could remember. Whinry then took a drink from her glass the liquid was bubbly and ticketed the young woman's tongue and throat as it went down "Ed I know you and your dad won't on great terms but he loved you and Al plus he's with your mom now in..." Whinry stopped she knew her husband didn't believe in heaven or god he was a scientist he had to have proof of something before he believed in it "if I know my mom and Hohenheim they wanted us to make them some grandchildren, so if you get pregnant there's nothing we can do about it" Ed replied before drinking his own drink "really Ed you're give me a child?" Whinry asked tears of joy forming in the corners of her eyes before hugging her husband around the neck making him almost drop his drink.

The couple talk for a while about having a child and how Whinry wouldn't be able to work on any auto-mail for a while,the thought of not working on her beloved auto-mail made the young woman a little less wanting a kid. It was getting late so Ed and Whinry went to the dining cart to have dinner "hi I'm Will and I'll be your waiter this evening, so what can I get you tonight?" a middle aged man with greying hair and light brown eyes greeted the couple as he held his pen against his note pad "hi Will, I'll have a steak well done with mash potatoes and green beans" Ed told Will who wrote down the order then turned to Whinry to take her order "mmmmmmm I'll have the...roast chicken and mash potatoes with bake beans" the young blonde woman said before telling the waiter she would like a soda as well "very good I'll have your order out as soon as I can" Will commented before heading to the train's kitchen to place Ed and Whinry's order. Once Will was gone the newly weds looked out the window watching the sunset over the horizon "it sure is beautiful" Whinry sighed amazed by the beauty of the sunset "you do know the sun is a giant ball of gas that's easily over 100,000,000 degrees right?, if you went near it, it would cook you within seconds and I would hate for that to happen" Ed replied smartly before noticing the dirty look he was getting from Whinry "what!?" He asked now lost to the reason his wife was mad at him "you always have to ruin everything by explaining it with your damn science!" Whinry snapped before folding her arms and looking away from her husband "(sigh) sorry Whinry I didn't mean to make you angry, listen next time we go to Rush valley I'll buy you anything you want ok?" Edward told Whinry who looked at him from the corner of her eye "really Edward? and how do you plan to pay for it?" She asked her voice now sounding more serious by the second "I still get money from the state for my alchemy research so I don't really have to worry about money" Ed replied now proud of himself cause he still was a great help in the field of alchemy even if he couldn't do alchemy himself. Whinry was speechless she had always wondered how Ed was able to pay for his auto-mail but never asked him about it "oh so is Al being paid by the state for his studies in alkahestry?" Whinry asked hoping her brother in law was being paid for all his work in the alchemy from the country of Xing which was separated by a giant desert with Amestris "yeah he is, thanks to his work the medical field in Amestris has been improved greatly" Ed replied before remembering how close Al and May Chang, the girl who took Alphonse to her home country to teach him her form of alchemy had gotten over the last few years "hahahahaha" Edward laughed making his wife look at him like he was crazy "what's so funny Edward?" She asked her husband who was now holding his sides "I was just thinking when we get home I wouldn't be amazed if Al and May were engaged" Edward laughed thinking how nice it would be if his little brother got married like he was.

While the couple talked about the possibility of Alphonse and May getting married Will came with they're dinner and soda "I hope you two enjoy you're dinner" Will told the couple after he put their plates on their table and then left to take the order of another passager. Ed and Whinry started eating their dinner talking about their future together "hey Whinry I was thinking maybe I should rebuild my family's house so we don't have to live with your grandma" Ed told his wife after he swallowed a bit of steak and green beans "but that could take a whole two years to do by yourself why don't you hire some people to help you, you don't always have to do everything on your own" Whinry replied knowing full well her husband always did things by himself which got him hurt a lot of the time "or I can just ask major Armstrong to build the house with his alchemy, I just hope he keeps his shirt on" Ed said frowning at the thought of the major ripping off his shirt for no reason like he normally did "oh come on Edward it's not that bad" Whinry commented before cutting a piece of chicken and eating it "yeah well you didn't have him pull off his shirt when you were in the hospital for a small stab wound" Ed replied before Whinry started yelling at him for not telling her that he got stabbed "it was along time ago me and Al were helping major general Mustang catch a terrorist named Isaac McDougal, who wanted to kill führer King Bradly. He also had a incomplete Philosopher's Stone which made his alchemy very powerful" Ed continued as he cut his steak and scooped it up with some mash potatoes then put it in his mouth and ate it. Edward told Whinry some other stories about his and Al's trips around Amestris and all the people they helped along the way "wow sounds like you two were able to help a lot of people in you're travels" Whinry commented now very proud of her new husband for all the good he did for the people of Amestris "yeah well we won't able to save a little girl named Nina, her father Shou Tucker used her and her dog Alexander to make a talking chimera so he could stay a state alchemist then the unthinkable happened Scar killed Shou Tucker and Nina then came after me cause I was a state alchemist too" Edward said remembering how bad he felt for failing Nina. Whinry put her hand on top of her husband's hand wanting him to not feel bad for what happen to Nina and wanting him to know it wasn't his fault "Edward you did everything you could to save Nina" Whinry told Ed who kissed her hand then went back to eating his steak dinner "yeah well me and Al still think of it as our greatest failure but thanks Whinry I know if Al was here he would thank you too" Ed replied smiling warmly at his wife who blowed him a kiss making him blush "Edward tell me you love me please I want to hear you say it" Whinry cooed looking lovingly at her husband who had his fork in his mouth. Ed let out a small laugh then spoke "I love you Whinry Elric, I always will love you no matter what" this made Whinry so happy she wanted to jump over the dining table and kiss her husband as hard as she could. Whinry got up from her seat and walked to the other side of the table and sat next to Ed then pulled him in for a long and passionate kiss making the former state alchemist drop his knife and fork so he could pull Whinry closer to him. The newly wed's tongues fought with each other trying to win, once they broke their kiss they were out of breath and started to breathe heavily trying to catch their breath "did I ever tell you, you taste like raspberries" Ed laughed after he broke his kiss with his wife who couldn't help but blush when she realize that the dining cart was full of people who had been watching them the whole time they were in a lip lock "don't mind them they're just being nosey" Edward commented now looking at the people who were watching them "but still we should wait till we get to Marina...…then we can have some real fun" the last part she whispered into Ed's ear not wanting the people at the next table to hear her, when he heard what his wife said Ed entitle face went crimson.

After Edward and Whinry finished their dinner the couple went back to they're seat where they fell asleep in each others arms. They were so happy they had each other and their whole lives ahead of them and they had friends and family who would do anything for them.

Ed and Whinry finally got to Marina after another day on the train to the great relief of Whinry "god Ed how in the hell could you stand riding on the train so much, I can under stand how Al could do it since he couldn't feel anything when he was in that armor but how did you put up with it for all these years?" she complained as she rubbed her backside hoping to make the pain go away "I just didn't pay attention to the pain" Ed replied while he grabbed his and Whinry's luggage then started to walk off the train platform. Once they were out of the train station Ed hailed a cab which came in a matter of seconds "good morning here let me help you with that" the cabbie greeted before opening the truck of his cab and put the newly wed's luggage in it. He then opened the door for Whinry and Ed then closed it and got in the driver's seat "so where do you want to go?" The cabbie asked as he fixed his hat and looked at the couple through the rear view mirror "The Grand Golden hotel please" Ed replied before tossing his arm around Whinry and leaned against the seat. The cabbie put the car into drive and drove away from the train station and into the traffic "so what begins you to Marina?" The cabbie asked as he made sure he didn't hit any other cars "we're on our honeymoon" Whinry answered making the cabbie look at her in surprise "really but you're so young" the cabbie said trying not to crash his cab "I'm 19 and she's 18, so we're not that young" Edward commented folding his arms in hopes to look a little older "hey wait a minute I know you, you're Edward Elric the fullmetal alchemist wow it's sure is a honor to meet you" the Cabbie said happily wanting to stop the cab so he could get Ed's autograph "I'm not actually a state alchemist anymore, I retired a few years ago" Edward replied putting his arm back around his wife's shoulders "oh that's to bad we could use more great alchemists like you" the cabbie sighed before turning right then drove for a bit then turned right again "I wasn't that good of a alchemist" Ed said feeling a little embarrass that someone would think so highly of him "actually Ed you were a great state alchemist one of the best" Whinry told her husband making him blush a little.

The cab pulled up to a large gem colored building and stopped, the cabbie turned to Ed and Whinry a huge smile on his face and a pen and paper in his hand "you wouldn't mind you know signing this would you mr. Elric?" He asked before Ed took the paper and pen and signed it then gave it back to the cabbie who thanked him and then told Edward how much his cab fee was. Ed paid the cab fee just as a hotel employee opened the cab door for Whinry who thank the employee as she got out of the cab and was soon followed by Ed. A bag boy then took the couple's luggage out of the cab's truck and followed the newly weds into the hotel. Ed and Whinry walked up to the front desk where a young woman with jet black hair and navy blue eyes and a black uniform was writing in a book before she noticed Edward and Whinry standing in front of her "oh hello how can I help you?" the young woman asked smiling at Ed and Whinry "hi I have a room under the name Elric" Ed replied taking Whinry's hand into his own. The clerk looked through the book for a couple minutes then stopped at a page and used her finger to go down the list of names and stopped at Ed's name "ah here you are mr. Elric you're in the room 1286 I'll have a bag boy take your bags and lead you to you're room" she told Edward before calling over a young teenage boy with light green eyes and dirty brown hair. The bag boy lead Ed and and Whinry to an elevator and hit the button for the fifth floor "hey aren't you Edward Elric the fullmetal alchemist?" The teen asked as the elevator started to go up "I am but I'm not a state alchemist anymore" Ed replied getting the feeling that the boy was going to ask for his autograph "I'm retired, I just do research for the state now" the former state alchemist continued now folding his arms and leaning against the wall "why did you retired?" The bag boy asked making Ed slip a little on the wall "cause I nearly lost someone I cared for and I didn't want to risk losing that person again" Ed lied knowing the real reason he retired was a national secret and if he said anything he could go to prison for the rest of his life "oh that's sucks, who did you almost lose?" the bag boy asked making Ed think for a second "my little brother" Edward answered looking over at Whinry who smiled at him. The elevator got to the fifth floor and the three got out and walked down the hall "here you are mr. and mrs Elric room 1286, I hope you guys have a great stay" the bag boy commented as he unlocked the room door and opened it "we well thanks and here I thought you meant want this" Ed replied handing the bag boy a $20 bill and a piece of paper with his autograph on it. The boy looked at the paper and his face lighted up like he had just won the lottery "thank you mr. Elric, oh man I got to show my friends" he said happily before running down the hallway back to the elevator.

Ed closed the door and saw the smile on his wife's face "that was really nice of you Edward" Whinry said slowly walking up to her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss "I love you Whinry" Edward cooed after he broke his kiss with his wife, who returned the comment happily. The couple kissed for a little while longer taking in the taste of their counterpart then stopped cause they realized that they wanted to do more then just kissing. Ed smiled unsure how to tell Whinry he wanted to go to their room and have sex "what's wrong Ed?" Whinry asked noticing the strange look on her husband's face "well...Whinry...it's like…this.…I was...wondering if...you want to...have...sex" Ed said feeling more and more embarrass as he said each word "well aren't you straight forward mr. Elric" Whinry cooed giving her husband an evil smiled then pulled off her shirt showing Edward her bra and the top of her breasts. Ed's mouth nearly dropped to the floor as he stared at his wife's chest.

This wasn't the first time he had seen Whinry without her shirt but this was so much better cause he would get to see Whinry's bear naked boobs "Whinry can I touch them?" Ed asked like a kid who was feeling a pregnant woman's belly for the first time "of course you can Ed your my husband" Whinry answered before taking one of Ed's hands and put it on her boob "wow it's so soft" Edward commented as he squeezed the breast making Whinry moan softly. Edward wanted to see how far he could go so he slipped his hand under Whinry's bra feeling her nipple for the first time "oh god Ed that feels so good" Whinry moaned now biting her lip as lust filled her body "I could do better but your damn bra is in the way" Ed groaned trying to get more of his hand in under his wife's bra "here let me get that" Whinry laughed before unhooking her bra and letting it fall to the floor. Ed then put his mouth over his wife's nipple and started to suck on it making Whinry moan even louder then she was before "Edward where did you learn to do this" the young woman almost screamed in pleasure. After a minute of her husband sucking on her nipple Whinry pushed him off and walked to the bedroom, Ed followed his half naked wife wanting to play with her boobs somemore and maybe get her to play with his dick.

As he walked into the bedroom Edward saw his wife lying on the bed in nothing but her underwear "wow Whinry you look so beautiful" Ed said as he pulled off his shirt and pants then hopped onto the bed next to his wife "I love you Edward Elric" Whinry cooed before kissing Ed on the lips while lowing her hand down to Ed's crotch and started to rub it making it's owner moan "oh man that feels amazing " Ed moaned pulling his hands behind his head letting Whinry rub his cock "if you think that feels good you've seen nothing yet" Whinry said before pulling Edward's dick out of his underwear and slipped it into her mouth. Whinry bopped up and down letting the cock hit the back of her throat while making sure she licked the male member "damn...why didn't...we...do...this...sooner" Edward panted putting his hands on top of Whinry's head so she couldn't move away from his cock. Whinry was able to get her husband's cock out of her mouth and started licking the tip of the cock head tasting the pre cum oozing out of it. The young mechanic liked the taste of her husband's pre cum it was a little salty but she didn't mind. Whinry slipped the cock back into her mouth while at the same time she used her hand that wasn't rubbing Ed's cock to massage his balls making the former state alchemist buck his legs and scream in pleasure "fuck...that's..…incredible...Whinry I love you" Edward groaned as his wife played with his balls and cock. Whinry looked up at him with her beautiful blue eyes and winked at him telling him she wasn't done just yet "I'm so close just a little more, you're doing a wonderful job" Ed said between his teeth as he watched his wife's head bop up and down on his cock "I'm glad your enjoying it cause I want your cum so bad" Whinry replied with her husband's cock still in her mouth "well with the way you're sucking on my dick and massaging my balls I'm going to cum really soon" Edward told Whinry now really loving the blow job his wife was giving him. A second later Whinry started humming gently making Ed buck his hips firing load after load of his cum into Whinry's mouth.

She tried to swallow as much as she could but there was to much so she pulled the dick out of her mouth and let the rest of the cum soak her face and hair. Once Ed was sure he was done he got up and pulled Whinry in for a long and passionate kiss not caring her mouth still had some of his cum in her mouth. Once they broke their kiss Whinry laid her head on Edward's chest looking up at him lovingly "you know Ed you should return the favor, I mean your a alchemist right and all alchemist go by the law of equivalent exchange don't they?" Whinry cooed now running her pointer finger in a circle on Ed's chest "uh yeah but this is a little different from alchemy, this is sex" Edward replied his cheek was now going red. Whinry frowned at him clearly not happy with his respawns "don't try to talk your way out of this Edward Elric, you know it's only fair that you do the same for me" Whinry snapped at her husband who was now looking at the roof of the bedroom. Ed let out a long sigh before pinning Whinry on the bed catching her totally off guard "ahhhhhhhhh Edward what are you doing" Whinry shouted before her husband pushed his hand into her underwear and started rubbing Whinry's clitoris "you know exactly what I'm doing" Ed replied as he pushed his finger inside Whinry's pussy making her moan loudly and bite down lightly on her finger "oh Edward I love you so much" Whinry moaned pulling Ed in for a kiss not wanting him to stop his fingering. Whinry's vaginal folds were now getting soaking wet and she was on the edge of cumming but she wanted to hold on a little longer, she wanted to really enjoy her husband's fingering. Ed couldn't believe how soft and warm his wife's vagina was, it felt so good and he was going to enjoy it as long as he could "Ed...ward...I'm...going to...cu...ahhhhhhhhhhh" Whinry screamed as her body jerked as she cummed soaking her underwear and her husband's hand. Ed pulled his hand out of Whinry's underwear his hand was covered in vaginal juices "uh...uh...uh Edward...that...was...amazing...thank...you" Whinry panted heavily grabbing her husband's under his arm and pulled him in for a loved filled kiss "your welcome now let's get that underwear off I want a better look at what I'm dealing with" Edward told Whinry after they broke apart and he started pulling Whinry's underwear off.

There it was a long pink slit in between Whinry's legs Edward had seen them in medical books, but the vagina looked so much different in real life. The clitoris was hard and dripping with vaginal juices and the vagina folds were parted enough that Ed could see the inside of the pussy " are you going to just stare at it all day or are you going to fuck me?" Whinry asked enjoying the look of amazement on Edward's face "wait you want me to stick my penis in there?, well ok but tell me if it hurts" Ed replied snapping back to reality and lined his cock up with Whinry's pussy. Whinry let out a loud moaned as Ed pushed the tip of his cock pass her vagina folds making him stop and look at her worryingly "it's ok Ed go ahead and put it in me" Whinry said lovingly before her husband pushed his whole penis into her vagina sending a wave of both pain and pleasure throughout her entitle body. Edward bucked his hips slowly he didn't want to hurt Whinry cause if he did she would hurt him "wow...…...this feels...fucking...great your pussy is...so soft...and...warm" Ed told Whinry who was holding onto the bedding as hard as she could. Whinry's boobs bopped up and down with every buck of her husband's hips it was no longer painful but felt unbelievably good, just then as Edward pound at her pussy Whinry remembered something her grandmother told her before the wedding.

(Flash back)

Five days ago in Resembool

Whinry was wearing her wedding dress one last time before the wedding making sure it was prefect when she heard her bedroom door open, she turned and saw her grandmother Pinako Rockbell standing in the doorway "you look so beautiful Whinry, I remember helping your mother with her wedding dress but I never thought in a million years I would live to help you with you're..." But Pinako stopped as streams of tears started to run down her face "you have no idea how hard it is for me to let you do this, you're so young and you have so much of your life ahead of you and now your getting marred to that pint size runt, oh Whinry I wish your mother and father were here they would be so proud of all the things you've done and I know they would support you in what your going to do tomorrow" Pinako cried before Whinry walked over to her and pulled her in for a hug "remember Whinry just because Edward is going to be you're husband doesn't mean you have to do everything he tells you, you remind him that marriage is a equal partnership and he should listen to what you have to say" the old woman continued as she hugged her granddaughter as hard as she could wanting to never let her go "ok grandma I'll remember that, I love you" Whinry said now starting to cry herself.

(Flash back end)

Whinry let a small tear run down her face she knew her grandmother was right, but right now Whinry was going to enjoy the fucking she was getting from her new husband "oh...Edward...fuck me harder" Whinry panted softly wrapping her arms around Ed's neck and pulled him in for a kiss letting him know she really wanted him to fuck her harder. Edward humped into Whinry as hard as he could making her yell in pleasure "are you ok?" Ed asked worried he hurt his wife with his last hump "I'm...fine...keep going" Whinry panted kissing her husband on the cheek "ok I love you Whinry Elric" Edward cooed kissing his wife on her lips letting her know he meant every word "I love you too Edward Elric" Whinry replied hugging tightly to her husband returning the love "man I had...no...idea ...you're...pussy...would be...so...tight" Edward groaned as he bucked into his wife sending ripples across her firm ass. The couple's bodied were now covered in sweat and the room was filled with the smell of sex. Ed pul his hands on Whinry's hip so he could go deeper into her this made Whinry scream in total and absolute pleasure "fuck yes I'm so close just a little more" Whinry yelled tossing her head from side to side. Edward's cock and balls were burning with the need for release so he bucked harder into Whinry wanting to cum "ah baby I'm going to cum ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Ed yelled at the top of his voice as he fired load after load into his wife who screamed as well as the white hot liquid ran into her womb. Once Edward was sure he had emptied the last of his sperm he pulled out and laid next to his wife who was breathing heavily "that...was incredibles, you did wonderfully...my...dear husband" Whinry panted hugging her husband's sweat covered body. Ed kissed the top of Whinry's head he had never been this happy in his life and he was going to love Whinry till the day he took his last breath "shit I wish we thought of doing this sooner" Ed laughed before grabbing the blanket and tossed it over himself and Whinry.

After 15 minutes of resting Whinry was getting randy again so she started rubbing Edward's cock making him moan "what are you doing Whinry?" he asked between his teeth as his wife rubbed his penis "I want to go another round Edward" Whinry replied before rolling on too of Edward and used her hand to line the cock up with her pussy then pushed it in making her moaned loudly. Ed groaned as his wife bopped on top of him her nipples and boobs bopped up and down. Ed cupped both of Whinry's breasts in his hands and started to play with her nipples "Edward that...feels...so good" Whinry panted tossing her head in the air in pleasure. Whinry put her hand on Ed's chest wanting his cock to go deeper inside her. Whinry lifted and lowered herself onto her husband each one more pleadable then the last "oh Edward you feel so good in my pussy" she cried lustfully as she laid on top of Ed but kept moving her hips "and you're pussy feels great on my cock oh fuck keep going" Edward replied not really wanting to talk cause all the blood in his body was heading to his penis. About 20 minutes later Wjinry was still riding her husband's cock but she knew he was going to cum soon she feel his penis throbbing inside her vagina. Ed bucked his hips he was about to blow "shit Whinry here...comes...ahhhhhhhhh" he yelled at the top of his voice as he a huge load of cum into his wife's vagina. Whinry let Ed finish shooting his sperm into her before bopping the cock out of her and laid next to Edward who was so tried he only gave Whinry a small kiss before falling asleep"you did great Edward, I'll let you rest for now but be ready for some more tomorrow" Whinry said sweetly before putting her head on his chest and fell asleep herself knowing that she would get to spend the rest of her life with the man she loved.

That's it guys I hope you enjoyed please leave comments and reviews. Please out y'all!


End file.
